The Repo! Shuffle
by theShinyBarricade
Summary: The iPod Shuffle challenge-a collection of drabbles mostly partaining to pre-Repo events. I'm so sorry Kidonia Shinji! Didn't mean to steal your title! And this isn't about a Nathan/Rotti relationship...yeah...


**THE IPOD SHUFFLE CHALLENGE!**

**I'm mostly doing this so I can get inspiration for my current story...and it looked pretty cool...**

**There's no set duo/couple for this, it's mostly just anything Repo, most of it being before the movie takes place. **

**Shuffle Challenge Rules: **

1. Pick a fandom/couple/crossover you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random (aka: shuffle).

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it ends.

4. No lingering afterwards. No cheating.

5. Do 10 of these and post them.

**Let's do this thang!**

**Seasons of Love B-Rent**

Marni and Nathan had just been married. It was the happiest day of their lives, and time didn't seem a good measuring device...Their love seemed much better. If Nathan had only known it was her last year...(Sorry for the length, the song's barely over a minute long)

**2. Rockstar-Nickelback**

Mag only wanted to be recognized for her voice. Not her blindness, not her apparent clumsiness, but her musical talent. If it meant changing her name slightly, she didn't care. Even though it wasn't the fame that she wanted, she did want the recognition. And the fact that she would get her sight with it, that was just a bonus. She would get her dignity, thanks to Marni and Rotti. And to her, that was all that mattered. She would sing the songs that everyone would love, she would write the choruses that would make people cry, laugh, have outbursts of emotions that people didn't know that they were capable of producing.

**Anthem-Josh Groban**

Rotti missed Italy. It was all he could do some days not to cry over the loss of his native land. His children were no help in his grieving; his previous wives laughed at his homesickness. He decided that he should go back, that though his land's borders were only around his heart, that he should visit his homeland. Perhaps he should take Marni with him. She would like that. It was like both women haunted him, his beautiful Marni and his adoring _Italia._

**4. Christmas Bells-Rent**

It was Christmas. The homeless had gathered around the GeneCo tower, begging for some sort of condolence for their suffering. "No Rudolph. No holly. No room at the Holiday Inn. And it's snowing, sir!" one had begged Nathan. He threw the man a dollar, then went down to the Chinatown area of Sanitorium Island. He was looking for a present for Marni. And one for Mag, too. Both girls were so kind, so generous. He didn't deserve to know either of them. As he looked the various knicknacks, he began looking at the coats. Marni had mentioned a new jacket when he tried to prod her for gift ideas. The one he looked at was simple, like his wife, but it was beautiful in its way. Then he looked back at the knicknacks. His eyes stopped on the necklace. It was the one her father gave her, he was sure. The one that had been stolen almost a year ago..."That's my wife's!" he yelled at the vendor. "Okay, loverboy, cutie pie. You try to get that for free, you die." "I'll call the police on here,"he threatened. On that, the woman said, "Merry Christmas, sir! Would you be interested in this free necklace?"

5. **Without You-Rent**

It had been two years since Marni's death. Since he had killed her. And he was still alive, and Shilo was still alive, and the snow still fell. The stars were gleaming outside, through holes in the clouds. It wasn't fair, really. He loved his Shilo, he had promised Marni, but his life was just so...empty. Just after Marni had died, he felt like his heart would stop. There were times he wished it would. But then Shilo, his Shilo, _her_ Shilo, would come into the room, and her presence would be everpresent, and suddenly his morbid thoughts of self-destruction were gone. His life would go on, without Marni. Barely, but it would still be moving forward.

6. **In the End-Linkin Park**

Nathan was on the stage of the Genetic Opera. This wasn't right; he didn't sing. But then he looked down on the stage, of the blood-his blood-dripping from his leg. He looked up at Shilo. He had tried so hard to keep her away from this world. But in the end, it didn't matter. Not how long he had taken care of his girl. He had raised her, alone. But she didn't see the father, he realised. She could only see the monster. He almost wanted her to pull the trigger. But she wouldn't, no matter how badly he had hurt her. She was like her mother; she wouldn't hurt a fly. Least of all her own father.

7.**The Wizard and I-Idina Menzel**

"Why, Miss Defoe, I've never heard anything like it before! We'll see where you're talent will get you, dear!" Rotti Largo sounded as if he wanted to jump out of his seat.

"Congrats Maggie! I told you he'd let you see again!" Mag could hear Marni's excitement echoeing throought her voice.

_I wonder what the world will be like, once I can see,"_ Mag wondered.

_I wonder what the world looks like. Would sight be a gift or a curse?_ It had to be a gift, to look and see one's own _face,_ to see her best friend, to see the grass...She wondered what the grass looked like. It felt sharp, but cool. Perhaps the grass would be like glass. Perhaps. After the operation, she would be able to see it all. The grass, the trees, the sky. Marni and Rotti. Nathan. All of them, and for the rest of her life, she would at least have the memory of their faces.

**8. Music of the night-Michael Crawford**

A repoman looked out from under his mask. The night air went through the pores of his suit and chilled his skin. The beauty of it was already getting to him.

Repo walked through the allys, through the music that the night brought. In the quieter areas, it was quite harmonious. But he didn't need the quiet areas. He needed the hondrum areas, the dischords and discarded dreams, if he wanted to get the night's work done.

He could feel the thrill of the kill already possess him. It came more naturally now, and he didn't fight it. It helped him get through these rough chords. It set him free, and he realised he was at the mercy of it. But he didn't care, as it was merciful and saved him from the nightmares. It helped that his darker side came apparent at these times, and he would always let it overpower him. He wasn't _a _repoman anymore, he realised. He was _the_ Repoman.

**9.I'll Cover You-Rent**

Marni and Nathan had just began seeing each other. She seemed so much happier with him, than she had with Rotti. They geniunly loved each other, albeit secretely, and had already became each other's lives. Mag had to admit she was a bit jealous during the time, but to see her two closest friends so happy made it so worth it. The two were engrossed in each other, and vowed not to let the other suffer.

**10. One Night in Bangkok-Murray Head :)**

The trip was Rotti's idea. They would go to Italy, then through Asia, and end in Bangkok, Thailand. Marni wasn't too sure that she wanted to go, but Rotti insisted, saying that to look at the cities would be a novel experience for both of them. She reluctantly agreed, and they were packed and headed to Rotti's hometown of Murano. On the plane, Marni began to feel very nervous. What if, sometime during their trip, she tipped him off about Nate? Just the thought of what they could do to him...Suddenly, Marni got an idea. She began to cough, and made her knees go out. Seeing his fiance sick, Rotti insisted they go home.

**So, yeah, just a little experiment. They probably all suck, and I'm still not sure what the last one has to do with the song...Anyways, hoped you enjoyed these little drabs!**


End file.
